


The Spikes Stay On

by ThatFilthyAnimal



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dom Megamind, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, The spikes stay ON during sex, Vaginal Fingering, Villain Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal
Summary: Megamind wants to have a private moment with Roxanne in the Not-So-Evil Lair.
Relationships: Megamind & Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	The Spikes Stay On

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yup, this is a thing. If a lot of people want more to it I'll try to continue it, but I'm working on a much larger and currently non-smutty fic as well, so I can't promise anything. But yeah! Let me know. :D Enjoy~

She yelped in surprise when he put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her, roughly, to pull her into a secluded section of the lair, backing them against the hard brick wall with her back pressed to his front. It wasn't often he'd try something this bold with her, given how hilariously obvious it became over their time together that he was unmistakably a huge sub. But he also knew just how excited his old villain persona made her when they played together, and he really wanted to just... treat her today. No real reason why. He just needed to feel her squirm against him for a little bit.

"Miss Ritchi," he purred as he leaned into her exposed neck, his lips pressing into it as he teased her. "I've caught you again..."

She gasped when his lips brushed her neck and her back arched against him as his hands lowered, deliberately gripping her hips with a roughness unlike his typical touch. He was giving her a small moment to object to his advances before full-on groping at her, which she appreciated. But... God, how was she supposed to ever say no to _this_...?

She whimpered as he handled her, and it shot a thrill through him. She was silently giving him permission as she leaned into him. His hands then explored, deliberately, rubbing her thigh to pull up the edge of her dress just enough to tease and tempt her, his other hand immediately grabbing a clothed breast. His voice became low and breathy as he soaked it up, endlessly amused by her willingness, "Oooh... What's this? Is someone _needy_ right now...?"

She put her hands over his as he explored her, her eyes closing as she let out a small sound that shot pleasure straight between his legs. He crushed himself against her and grinded softly against her ass. He wanted to have his turn too, oh so bad, but he genuinely got so much more joy out of making her squirm for him like this. He could always finish his own end of things later, and he absolutely planned to.

Today was for her, he silently agreed to himself as his hand slipped under her dress, and he slid his long fingers against her slit as he acknowledged the silky panties she'd put on this morning. Everything about her was so _soft_ , and her little noises she made for him as she all but begged him to go on... it was incredible. His fingers teased with practiced skill as she mewled against him, her breath catching in her throat as she gasped out his name. He purred low, and planted a kiss against her neck before dragging his tongue up to the base of her ear.

She whimpered loudly. She loved when his tongue and teeth met her neck, and it always made her melt under him. Today was no different. He let his teeth graze her neck gently, and then resumed his dirty talk, knowing just how much it messed with her. "God, Roxanne, do you have any idea how long I've wanted this...?" His fingers pressed against her harder, trying to part her through the underwear and stroke her clit. "Wanted to... Tie you to my bed...? Lick you... _Take_ you...?"

She gasped and as heat filled her cheeks as he talked about fucking her. His were as well. The dirty talk made him feel hot and embarrassed, admittedly, since it wasn't his typical thing during their times together, but the reactions he got from her were more than enough to continue.

She grinded against his fingers, little noises escaping her mouth as he rubbed that sweet little spot with knowing precision. She wanted him deeper, she thought, but she wasn't about to beg. Not yet.

His breathing was heavy behind her, and she couldn't help but feel just how hard he was getting for her as he grinded against her ass. _Holy fuck_ , she thought as she audibly praised his growing boldness. "...Hhh.. Megamind...!"

"Yesss..." He purred lovingly, grinning enough to flash teeth as he closed his eyes and groped at her a little bit rougher, played with her. "Fucking say my name, beg for me."

She let out a very needy noise in response that he decided to count as a beg, and he lifted his hand to slip into her panties, giving her the more direct contact she wanted. She mewled with delight and grinded back against him with need. He cursed the fact that his hand was still gloved, because he wanted to _feel_ her better, but like hell if he was going to stop to take them off, now. But also, it had turned out she loved when his spikes grazed against her bare skin as they fucked. He'd given her such a fun little kink there, and he _loved_ knowing it was entirely his doing.

He teased her nipple and breathed against her neck with a shuddering breath as he tried to only grind into her ass for _her_ excitement, so she could feel how bad he wanted her and know his words weren't for show-- not really wanting this to be about him, as well. That said, she'd need to cum for him soon, or he might not be able to keep reigning himself in. She messed him up _so much_ , kicked his hormones into overdrive, and he'd definitely become just as needy as her as their time together grew strong and their private life explored more and more into the territory of kink.

"Megamind," she pleaded, her voice so delightful as it shuddered his name, "God... Megamind... please, I need you to-"

Without hesitation, his hand turned and he slipped two fingers inside her effortlessly, his thumb making sure to keep attention on her clit. Her back arched and she cried out. His hand left her breast to cover her mouth. He didn't want Minion to hear them, this moment was only for the two of them. " _Silence._ " He hissed aggressively, and she moaned against his hand at his villain act. "If you stay this loud I'm going to start fucking your mouth, and you won't cum at all until I'm done with you... understand?"

She made a delightful noise and whimpered, her hips rocking to help his hand fuck her in the best spot. Her body writhed against his, and her chest fluttered with little strained breaths as she crept towards release. His hand lowered to her hip and he pulled her against him. "Hahh... Good girl," he moaned those words, wanting to push her over the edge. She was so wet for him, and his hands were so slick with her, he felt like he would die if he couldn't soon replace his fingers with his cock and feel her walls clamp around him and give him some release, too. He needed it, but she was much closer. So close.

He pushed his fingers in deep, to the knuckles, and fucked into her _hard_. She writhed, begging now. "Oh... my god...! Please, oh god, I..."

" _Yes_." He breathed through gritted teeth. "Give in to me, cum for me, and then I'm going to throw you to the ground and take you all for myself..." Her body tensed against him. God, she was close. She loved everything he said, it drove her wild. He fantasized outloud more, his mind clouding with thoughts of fucking her. "Fuck, Roxanne... Do you like that...? Do you like the feeling of my cock in you...? Are you wishing it was in you? God, Roxanne... fuck, I could cum right now, I want to fill you, hhh, _damnit_ you Temptress... You'd better cum for me... before I get bored, or I'm going to leave you here to finish by _yourself_ \--"

She arched against him and shuddered out her orgasm as she slammed down one last time against his hand, and she absolutely mewled as she came on him, getting his hand even wetter as her walls squeezed and shuddered against his fingers, and, oh god, how he wished it wasn't his _fingers_ in there, but he reminded himself this was for _her_ as he helped her ride the wave down, his movements slowing as hers did, her body relaxing and chest rising and falling as she slowly began to come back to reality. He pulled her tightly against him and tried to still himself so he could calm down, knowing how much he wanted to keep going, but also savoring this moment for what it was. He carefully removed his fingers, musing at exactly how wet he'd gotten her, and so easily, too. Fuck, he thought. She was perfect.

After taking a moment to calm down and collect herself, she took a large breath and turned her head to him as she spoke lustfully, looking utterly amused. "Oh my god... Megamind, what the _fuck_. Where the hell did that come from...?"

He shot her a small toothy smirk as he proudly looked on behind her, then shyly hid his face behind her head, talking quieter against the back of her neck as the reality of their little moment now caught up with him. He really needed to calm down, because he was still so painfully hard. "Heh, I've just been... wanting you. All day. I'm satisfied now."

She collected herself, turning around to face him as she placed her hands on his chest, one finger lightly tracing the metal logo on his collar. "...Oh yeah...? Are you _sure_...? Her eyelids knowingly lowered at him, and her voice was low, loving, and just the worst thing he wanted to hear when he was trying to calm himself and _behave_.

He bit at his lip and his hands gripped her hips tightly as his face remained a bright shade of purple with his embarrassment, kind of hating that he _really_ wanted her to still touch him. "...God, no."

"Hmm. I thought so." She purred, and leaned in to press her mouth against his, kissing him deeply as she decided, now he'd get _his_ turn.


End file.
